theamanosfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 11: Kingdom of Diagas (Origins: Benders)
Kingdom of Diagas is the eleventh chapter in the Origins: Benders novel, written by Joshua Gresham. Summary RETURNING TO WHERE IT ALL STARTED - Solomon and Viktor finally prepare to face off to determine who will take the reigns as Alpha of the Amano Pack, but Vincent inadvertently reveal a secret that could be the end of the family. Plot Characters Main Characters * Solomon Amano * Viktor Michaels * Vincent Michaels Supporting Characters * Eric Amano * Mary Amano * Brian * Neasa * Bryn Amano Trivia * The Chapter Title: Kingdom of Diagas, references the fact that the Battle will be taking place where "it all began", meaning the death of the patriarch of the Amano Family and the Exile of the Natives * Antagonist: Viktor Michaels; Vincent Michaels * This chapter will be focused only on the Battle of the Alphas ** This chapter will be the third to not feature Adina Bhavana-Amano and her story * After Vincent interfered in the battle between Solomon and Viktor by holding Bryn Amano hostage ** By the end of the chapter, he still has her captive, despite a temporary rescue by Eric and Mary * Solomon unknowingly earns the respect of the Amano Pack by preventing his brother from killing Brian ** The point is further proven when they decide to keep Mary and Bryn hidden from Vincent instead of telling him where they were * Vincent reveals he played a hand in the death of Bryn's husband ** Viktor later verifies this claim when he reveals their true age to the others * Solomon wins the Battle of the Alphas by killing Viktor, officially reclaiming his status as Alpha of the Amano Pack. Body Count * Two Beta Werewolves - Neck Snap; killed by Solomon Amano * Two Beta Werewolves - Heart Extraction; killed by Vincent Michaels * Viktor Michaels - Decapitation; killed by Solomon Amano Location * Novos ** The Bay *** The Pack's Hovel *** Bryn's Hovel ** Woods * Diagas ** Kingdom of Diagas *** Iron Field *** Abandoned Hovel Quotes |-|Main Characters= : Viktor:"The Original Alpha...back to reclaim his throne" : Solomon:"Only one of us will leave here alive" : Viktor:"This battle shall commence...where it all began" : Vincent:"The point is for us to appear strong and our dear Aunt provides a solid validation" : Viktor:"Ever the brother who thinks so little of a bigger picture" : Solomon:"I may not be your alpha and I have to earn your trust but you will respect me." : Solomon:"Because to truly be a family, you have to allow your loved ones to make a mistake and not threaten them" : Viktor:"I need you to stay here because no matter the outcome, I want you to remain alive, brother" : Viktor:"Promise me, no matter what happens, you'd do right by me" : Vincent:"You know nothing of me. That little boy was weak and he was easily manipulated" : Viktor:"No matter! Because I have the one thing that you will never have. Power" : Viktor:"Your family is weak. It was weak 20 years ago before my brother killed...your...father" : 'Solomon:"Remember. I did this to you and soon your brother will join you in hell" |-|Supporting Characters= : '''Mary:"If there is one thing that our parents taught us...we stick together always, no matter the consequence" : Mary:"You'd do best to mind your tongue before you lose it" : Eric:"You are not apart of our bloodline and you are nothing more than a Beta" Category:The Amanos Novel Category:The Amanos Novels Category:Origins Category:Origins: Benders